


ficlets <3

by davidelizabeth



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidelizabeth/pseuds/davidelizabeth
Summary: Just some ficlets!





	1. forest

You had always loved the forest. The sights and the sounds had always brought you to a certain state of clarity. It was like a cleanser for your soul, bringing you back to harsh realities and voice of reason, but at the same time softening the blow with its beautiful flowers and stunning wildlife.

There was a particular reason you loved this forest though, and it wasn’t just the spectacular views, or the captivating flora. The main reason, was because of the stunningly crystal clear lake.

It was deep and deceiving, but it pulled something to the surface of your being that you didn’t realise you had. Seeing such an untouched place brought you peace. It was your own slice of personal heaven.

Now, the second reason you liked this forest so much was a little bit, strange.

You had a friend who lived there, you didn’t know their name, or even what they were, but they approached you. Sometimes as the wolf you’d come to know and love, and other times. They took on much weirder forms.

The wolf with orange eyes, who you felt you knew with all of your heart and soul.

They always met you by the lake, and you think you loved them.


	2. camera

Her name was Rose.

She’d been your friend for years, always avoiding your camera.

Yet here she is, in front of you.

You felt bad. This wasn’t a paid shoot. She’d come to you, and asked you to take pictures of her. You weren’t sure about it to start with, but she’d offered you lunch, and you were a broke ass photographer.

So you agreed.

Here she was in front of you, stripped to her bra and panties, with her right bra strap slipped off her shoulder, exposing her pierced nipple. She changed position, but sometime didn’t feel right.

So you stopped, and put your camera down. She looked at you quizzically.

You didn’t say anything, but walked back over to the bed and pulled her up to you, before pressing a single kiss to her cheek and hugging her.

You didn’t ask what had happened, you didn’t press or pry. She started crying at some point, and you couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to reduce your friend to such a state.

Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was something big.

You didn’t know.


	3. fox

The fox was your friend, but she wasn’t always a fox.

You’d met her in the forest, she’d been small and dainty, and seemed extremely interested in your camera.

She’d followed you up into the clearing, and sat at your heel as you’d set it up. You’d been paid to come out here, and take photos of the view, and you were struggling enough to accept the job and the fuel that came with it.

You hoped it’d be enough to get you through the month, but you doubted it. The little fox seemed to be more aware of things than you, and nudged your ankle when you’d stopped still half way through setting up.

You’d quietly thanked her, before starting to snap a few pictures.

It’d been half an hour, and yet she still sat patiently beside you as you’d taken pictures from all the angles you could.

An idea popped into your head, and you mounted the camera onto the tripod, and lowered it to your little friends height. She seemed to grin as she propped one of her paws up on the camera.

You zoned out.

After a while you noticed the sun was starting to set, so you began to pack up. Before you left, you snapped a picture of your little friend.

You were already home when you thought to check it. The first thing you noticed, was that your little fox friend wasn’t there, and instead was a young lady.


	4. bedroom

You’ve always been told that a person’s room reflects who they are inside. You’d learned what the state of your friends rooms meant, related to their moods.

Jade’s was always untidy, but that’s just because that’s who she was. She was an out their person, who always had everything on display, always putting herself out to everyone.

Johns was tidy, but never too tidy. Always leaving some mess, and giving out secrets, but never all of them. In a way, he was his room. John hid his insecurities, but flaunted his weaknesses.

Rose’s room was obsessively tidy, with purposeful clutter. Her room seemed to try to intimidate you, to scare you off from even looking for her secrets. It fit her.

Your room had always been changing. Some days it was messy, paper and cutlery everywhere; other days it was tidied too much, some days it was neither. Your room was in a constant flux of changes.

When you’d moved out, and gotten your own room however. It all changed. You started to make it your own, pinning up your favorite photos of friends and family, of the people close to you. Posters from things you liked, even things you didn’t like, just to fill the space, and inspirational things.

A large map of the world that covered nearly all of your far wall. You had personalized it, using thumbtacks to mark the places you wanted to go.

You had a rug, and fairy lights, but also a lamp. It was a room that screamed your name, and you could embrace it, and it fully reflected who you were inside.


	5. architecture

You’d always liked architecture, admiring the way buildings stood on their foundations, the way they were designed and constructed.

So here you were, in front of the brown brick constructed building. It was abandoned, the white paint on the side starting to fade, and the once rich brown colour of the bricks starting to fade to a smooth grey brown.

The sides of the building were simple, layered brick of different colours, creating an irregular pattern of sorts. You held your camera up to your eye and snapped a picture.

The front was more detailed. A rough, but detailed brick face stared you down, with its divets and imperfections.

You admired the careful craftsmanship of the arches above the windows, and the slight indent of the windows into the building.

The window panes looked newer than most of the building. It made it unique. Like history had been captured and modernized slightly. You took another picture.


	6. brother

You used to sneak up here with your brother when you were younger. There was a private property sign, but it never stopped either of you. It had the most amazing view when you sat upon the little just off the edge of the fence.

You used to come up here with him in the afternoon, and watch the sun as it lazily dropped down beside the skyscrapers that dusted the horizon.

It used to remind you of fairy tales, how the knight would ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after with the girl, but you’ve grown up.

Now, when the sunlight glimmers off the water, highlighting its depths, it reminds you of the way the liquor slides down your throat.

The bridge that crosses the horizon hold so many unknowing people; people with their own problems and their own insecurities.

You always felt at home up here, like out of everywhere you could be, this was where you were meant to be. With the water below you, and the falling sun in front of you with the bottle in your hand.

It was mesmerizing, how the sun glittered off the glass skyscrapers, for a few minutes, it seemed like the city had been haloed, before the sun fell and it was plunged into the darkness that came with nighttime. You suppose it was the subtle ironies that brought us to the light.


End file.
